Warm Hands
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Kyoya has a reputation to uphold, Tamaki just wants to hold his lover’s hand. KyoyaxTamaki slash. Don't like, don't read. One shot. Please review!


**Title: **Warm Hands

**Author: **IndigoNight

**Summary: **Kyoya has a reputation to uphold, Tamaki just wants to hold his lover's hand.

**Feedback: **Yes please, yay reviews!

**Pairing: **Kyoya/Tamaki

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters I'm just borrowing them for fun.

**Spoilers: **Nope

**Warnings: **Slash, don't like, don't read

**Author's Note: **Just a little fluff bit. Really short, I know, sorry. Please review!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a fine spring day, the birds were singing and it was warm, but with a cool breeze. Tamaki sat in one corner of the courtyard at Ouran High School. It was lunchtime and many of the students were lounging about, chatting and fluttering.

But Tamaki sat removed from them all. There was only one person who he wanted to eat his lunch with, and that person was sitting right next to him, scribbling away in the notebook he never seemed to put down.

Yes, he had everything he could possibly want, didn't he? He should be happy, but then why wasn't he? He was rich, he had all the money and material things he wanted, his grades were fine, he had plenty of friends, and he had to his eyes the most amazing boy in the world who he was deeply in love with sitting right next to him, what was he missing?

Tamaki sighed, leaning back on his elbows, his eyes sweeping across the courtyard and his many peers.

"You're quiet today," Kyoya observed absently.

"Just… thinking," Tamaki said absently. His gaze landed on a young couple not far off. He vaguely recognized the girl from his class who was leaning against a tree, the boy standing close to her, smiling as she laughed at something he'd said.

"Thinking about what?" Kyoya questioned.

Tamaki didn't answer right away. Instead his eyes followed the couple as they were called over by some friends, the boy laughed and ran toward the others, leading the blushing girl along by the hand.

"Kyo," Tamaki said quietly, using his personal nickname for the other boy, "Why don't you ever hold my hand like that?"

Kyoya glanced up from his notebook, following Tamaki's gaze to the couple. "Because no one can know about our relationship," he answered calmly, matter-of-factly.

"Right," Tamaki nodded, his voice quiet and distant.

Kyoya nodded and returned to his notebook like nothing had happened.

It was after school and the host club was in full swing. Hunny was bouncing around, cake in hand, Mori watching him stoic. The twins were cooking up some mischief, to the delight of their customers. Haruhi simply quietly talking with her customers; Kyoya in the corner with his laptop. Yes, everything was perfectly normal.

But to those who knew Tamaki well, namely the host club, could tell that something was wrong. He was quieter, his announcements of undying love for his customers slightly less convincing, and he was even being less sickeningly dramatic. None of the girls noticed, but his friends did, and it worried them. Usually nothing could bring Tamaki down, or at least keep him down for this long.

But no one said anything. After all of the guests had gone they slowly filed out one by one, saying goodbye. Finally Hunny had finished his last piece of cake and only Tamaki and Kyoya were left.

Tamaki was sitting on one of the couches, meticulously busying himself with some paper or another.

After several minutes of silence Kyoya snapped his laptop shut. He was an observant man, and he knew Tamaki better than anyone else, he knew that what was bothering Tamaki was important. He'd been thinking about it all day, watching the blonde from the corner of his eye as Tamaki entertained. He'd deliberated over what to do, but there was no other way to handle this, and a part of him, just how much he wouldn't admit, even to himself, was glad.

Sliding his laptop into his bag, Kyoya stood and crossed the room, stopping just in front of Tamaki. "Let's go," he said, his voice as politely emotionless as always, extending one hand down to the blonde.

Tamaki looked up quickly. He seemed slightly confused as he gazed up at the other boy. "Kyoya?" he questioned.

"Well, this is what you wanted, isn't it?" Kyoya asked, bending down and grabbing Tamaki's hand, pulling him to his feet.

Tamaki didn't answer, instead he followed Kyoya meekly as he lead him out of the music room. Tamaki blushed; Kyoya's hand was so soft, so warm. He felt silly, a little thing like this affecting him so much, but he supposed that's what happens when you're in love.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

Kyoya just nodded and continued leading him down the long school hallway.


End file.
